Caroline Blanche Elizabeth Lindsay
by George J. Dance Caroline Blanche Elizabeth, Lady Lindsay (1844-1912), was an English poet, novelist, and patron of the arts.Search the collection = Caroline Blanche Elizabeth (née FitzRoy), Lady Lindsay, National Portrait Gallery. Web, July 12, 2014. Life Lindsay was born Caroline Blanch Elizabeth Fitzroy, the daughter of Hon. Henry FitzRoy (son of Lord Southampton) and Hannah Mayer (de Rothschild), in London.Author: Lady Caroline Blanche Elizabeth Lindsay (1845–1912), At the Circulating Library, Troy J. Bassett. Web, July 12, 2014. From an early age Lindsay was a proficient pianist, and later a violinist, who also composed songs.Lady Lindsay, The Spectator, 17 August 1912. Web, July 12, 2014. In 1864 she married Sir Coutts Lindsay, 2nd Baronet Lindsay (who was 20 years older than she was). The marriage produced two daughters. Her fortune largely paid for the Grosvenor Gallery, founded by Coutts Lindsay in 1878.Caroline Blanche Elizabeth Lindsay, 1844-1912, The Correspondence of James McNeill Whistler, University of Glasgow. Web, July 12, 2014. Lady Lindsay was herself active as an artist, whose art was exhibited not just at the Grosvenor Gallery but also between 1880 and 1903 at the Royal Institution of Painters in Water Colours, Royal Institute of Oil Painters, Royal Scottish Academy, Royal Hibernian Society, Society of Women Artists, Royal Society of Artists in Birmingham, Glasgow Institute of the Fine Arts, Walker Art Gallery in Liverpool, Manchester City Art Gallery, and the New Gallery. The Lindsays separated in 1882. Lady Lindsay then turned to writing, producing poems, songs, and novels, and hosting salons at her London and country homes attended by prominent painters and writers such as Robert Browning, Bret Harte, and Matthew Arnold. She died in London after a long illness. Recognition In 1879 Lindsay was elected to the Royal Institution of Painters in Water Colours. Publications Poetry *''About Robins: Songs, facts, and legends''. London: Routledge, 1889. *''Lyrics, and other poems. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner, 1890. *The King's Last Vigil, and other poems. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner, 1894. *The Flower Seller, and other poems. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1896. *The Apostle of the Ardennes. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner, 1899. *The Prayer of St. Scholastica, and other poems. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner, 1900. *A Christmas Posy of Carols, Songs, and other pieces. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner, 1902. *From a Ventian Balcony, and other poems of Venice and the near lands. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner, 1903. *Godfrey's Quest: A fantastic poem. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner, 1905. *Poems of Love and Death. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner, 1907. *Poems (Selected). London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner, 1907. *''Lays and Lyrics. Venice, Italy: S. Rosen, 1907. *''From a Venetian Calle'' (illustrated by Clara Montalba). London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner, 1908. Novels *''Caroline''. London: Bentley, 1888. *''Bertha's Earl: A novel''. (3 volumes), London: Bentley, 1891. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III *''A Tangled Web''. London: A. & C. Black, 1892. *''Dora's Defiance. Philadelphia: J.B. Lippincott, 1894. Short fiction *''The Philosopher's Window, and other stories. London: A. & C. Black, 1892.The Philosopher's Window and Other Stories (1892), Abe Books. Web, July 12, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: Blanche Elizabeth Lindsay, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 12, 2014. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Bar Carol" *"Venetian Spell" *2 poems by Lindsay: "My Heart is a Lute," Saturday Afternoon in the Garden" *Lady Blanche Elizabeth Lindsay in the Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: "Sonnet," "My Heart is a Lute" ;Books *Lindsay, Lady (Caroline Blanche Elizabeth) at the Online Books Page ;About *Author: Lady Caroline Blanche Elizabeth Lindsay (1845–1912) At the Circulating Library. *Caroline Blanche Elizabeth Lindsay, 1844-1912 at the University of Glasgow *Lady Lindsay at the Spectator Archive. Category:1844 births Category:1912 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English artists Category:English novelists Category:English poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets